


one on one

by Midori0704



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori0704/pseuds/Midori0704
Summary: 给朋友写的。all win/ABO
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	one on one

**Author's Note:**

> 给朋友写的。  
> all win/ABO

One-on-one

“偶尔我会很痛恨这样的关系。”董思成的脑海里浮现出罗渽民对他说的第一句话，那是在郑在玹将他们俩约出来，说大家认识一下的某场饭局上。彼时还顶着一头招摇粉色头发的罗渽民慢条斯理地说，手指叩着桌面，“因为是弟弟的缘故嘛，有很多不能做的事情。”  
董思成知道这有点不合时宜。  
此时他正站在郑在玹的卧室前，面对着紧闭的门扉。之前他已经敲过两次门，第一次声音很轻，里面没有任何回应。他心里越来越空，以为里面的人发生什么意外，于是又敲了第二次，手指颤抖，声音浑浊。  
郑在玹说：“我没事。”  
怎么可能。董思成不习惯批驳别人的话，只能用沉默继续抵御目前的状况。  
他思考片刻，将此前一直紧紧粘在后脖颈的抑制贴揭了下来。带着兔子和草莓图案的贴纸可怜兮兮地粘住他的指腹，他忍不住将它铺平，完整又熨帖地缠绕在无名指上。想来也已经快到八小时的使用时限，拿掉了也不算可惜，他这样安慰自己，又叹一口气，仿佛自己辜负了罗渽民的一片苦心。  
毕竟这还是罗渽民特意从便利店给他买回来的。

董思成是上了高中才知道原来Alpha也有易感期，尤其是夏天午后，情欲来势汹汹，侵吞理智。他无意掩饰自己的Omega身份，可也不愿意就此随便与Alpha就地交媾，因此总是离他们远一点，再远一点。郑在玹是唯一的例外，即便和他结伴回家，距离不到十公分，也无从嗅到他身上味道。  
他们是同龄人，不必在乎过多礼节，很快就交了心。再后来，郑在玹干脆把公寓钥匙也留给他一份，说如果想搬过来也可以。董思成摇手婉拒那怎么行，你大学四年好不容易攒了这么个房间，我哪有沾光的资格。郑在玹看他推拒也不勉强，说那我就放在玄关外头，回头你要是来了，自己拿就行。董思成还想再说话，郑在玹又说，其实朋友都知道。昀昀也是我朋友吧。  
他终于没有拒绝的理由了。  
十分钟前他赶到这里，搬开门口的花盆，在下面看到一枚崭新的备用钥匙。他打开门，闻到屋子里飘逸的水蜜桃信息素，差点当场跌坐在地，幸好贴着抑制贴，否则怕是泥菩萨过河自身难保，更别说再“拯救”郑在玹于水火之中。  
他听人说郑在玹易感期到了，所以请假回家休息半天。他又听说郑在玹走的时候连眼睛都是红的，呼吸也很急促。最后一点是他辗转得出的结论，也就是，郑在玹现在还没有恋人。  
那么，他作为Omega，也许可以当一个临时的恋人。

“有什么关系……”董思成小声地说，“之前娜娜，就没关系啊。”  
话音刚落，他感觉郑在玹似乎更烦躁了一点。

要说这是罗渽民给他的灵感一点也不为过。罗渽民比他小三岁，第一回遇上易感期，在卫生间里一呆就是大半个小时。董思成不明所以撞进去，恰好看见平日里笑眼弯弯安全无害的弟弟，眼眸里闪耀着危险的红色，滔天巨浪足够吞没所有人。他双腿发软，却还是硬撑着反手把门关上了，问：“没事吗？”  
罗渽民摇摇脑袋，“本来快好了，但是昀昀哥哥现在进来的话，娜娜又觉得有点儿……”  
年轻的Alpha竭力与他拉开距离，低下头躲避视线却又悄悄舔嘴唇。  
董思成的注意力却全被他的自称吸引了，一字一顿跟着重念，“娜——娜？”  
“……大家都这么叫。”  
“我有什么能帮到你的吗？”  
罗渽民歪着脑袋思考了十五秒，拖长着音调，“唔……”吊足人胃口以后他才笑起来，抬头问董思成，“哥哥能不能让我抱一下啊。”  
董思成本来以为对方要提过分要求，没料到仅仅是这样。于是他不假思索，“嗯。”  
Alpha的体温透过衣服传过来，比预料中更宽阔的胸膛让董思成晃了神，原来罗渽民在不知不觉间已经长大了。微苦的咖啡味道包裹着他，与之形成鲜明对比的是罗渽民带着甜味的发言，“我原来还以为要求很过分呢。昀昀哥哥比我想得更好说话一点。”  
“嗯？”  
“他们都说你不喜欢SKINSHIP来着。”  
“他们？”  
“嗯……”罗渽民没再说话，“好好抱。”  
起初还有些拘束，逐渐地也放下戒心来。董思成毫无察觉，一开始还是他主动搂着罗渽民，后来逐渐地两个人的主动权就交换了。他昏昏欲睡，直到罗渽民沉声说，“好像还是不行诶。”  
董思成懵懵懂懂看着他，罗渽民则回以极度无辜的眼神，“怎么办呢。”  
后来罗渽民告诉他，不要随便相信Alpha的话，尤其是易感期前后，他们说的都是鬼话。譬如那时候，他其实心思也不单纯，好像把一切选择权都交到董思成手里，但是，“如果当时哥哥不答应我的话，我也不知道会做出什么来欸。”  
“其实还是坦诚的吧？不然不会跟我说这些。至于当时，你也没办法控制。”  
他做哥哥向来体贴又稳妥，知道弟弟好不容易对自己敞开心扉露出柔软肚皮，他怕自己不小心弄伤他，只好拍拍肚皮示意他快点收回去，“我已经知道你的真心啦。”  
总之当时他是主动奉献了自己的脖颈和腺体的。不是娜娜的错。

易感期一过，罗渽民就买了两盒抑制贴权当赔罪礼物，跟在董思成身边要他早点原谅自己。  
董思成收下礼物，脸上浮现出些微有些为难的笑容：“没事了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
牙印还没消，又被约去聚餐，董思成被几个学弟缠得没办法，对着镜子在伤口上贴了两层创可贴才敢出门。一整晚郑在玹都在用奇异眼神打量他，借着干杯的工夫凑近过来低声说：“脖子上怎么回事？”  
董思成挠了挠隐隐作痒的伤口，下意识地侧过身去，让渡出些许空间：“过敏。”  
郑在玹不信，眉头生动地皱起来：“你发情期不是这几天吧？”  
被问得有些懊恼，董思成干脆从旁边拎过一整瓶可乐咕咚咕咚倒进郑在玹的杯子里，无视对方“我不太喜欢喝这个”的抗议，“整天瞎说什么。”  
“真的啊，不是7号？”郑在玹比董思成本人都更清楚具体的日期，“那天本来想约你一起吃饭，但是你说身体不舒服改成下次吧……是那天没错吧？我印象中每到那天你反应特别大，看见我都掉头走。”  
董思成眼珠子都快掉出来了，定定地盯着桌面好半天没接话。郑在玹说：“不是对吧？我闻着也——”  
来不及阻止了，郑在玹用过分正经的表情掀起创可贴的一角。董思成下意识想要躲，毕竟衣领宽大痕迹无处遁形，不用想也知道对方看到了什么。那天帮罗渽民迅速度过易感期后，脖颈后头留下来的浅浅齿印。第一次被标记之前，董思成还在想，Alpha也不是吸血鬼，到底怎么才能咬破他的脖颈呢？为此他甚至特意观察了罗渽民的牙，整整齐齐的，二十八颗，连虎牙都没有。  
真的被咬了才知道疼，罗渽民先是咬下去，几乎见血了才反应过来要道歉，“但是如果不是一次性的话，之后会更疼的，对不起啊哥哥。”董思成已经整个人都软了，趴在对方的臂弯里脑子一片混沌，就连骂他过分的力气都没了，只能抬起一双眼睛表示抗议。  
要怪就怪罗渽民生得太好看，董思成不能对着那张脸发火。  
郑在玹说：“罗渽民的？”  
“……啊？”  
董思成心说，你对他的牙齿可真够了解的，只剩个齿印也看得出。  
郑在玹看出他想法，咬着后槽牙说：“我闻到他味道了。”  
Alpha排斥彼此的信息素，很少有能够共存的。郑在玹和罗渽民算是好朋友，即便如此，对于“出现在董思成身上的”、“罗渽民的信息素味道”，郑在玹还是止不住地皱眉。  
于是董思成把创可贴贴回去，把那天的事情掐头去尾地讲了一遍。也不能怪他漏掉许多细节，讲故事本来只要求个大概。  
“昀昀，……你喜欢渽民吗？想跟他恋爱吗？”  
“不是弟弟吗？”  
在董思成看来郑在玹这股无名怒火来得莫名其妙。他是帮关系不错的弟弟解决了燃眉之急，郑在玹身为同类非但不能理解罗渽民的难处反倒觉得他帮忙是多此一举，简直不可理喻。  
“临时、临时标记！”他加重了语气，“我和渽民也没接吻，也没做什么奇怪的事情，就是他咬了我一口、而已！”  
“多危险？”郑在玹说，“要是当时你们俩都控制不住了做出过分的事情怎么办？”  
“所以这不是没有嘛。”  
那天两人闹得不大愉快。本来说好郑在玹开车送他回去，但董思成不乐意，宁可站在冷风里等不知道什么时候才来的出租车。郑在玹干脆把车停在路边，开了窗户硬是陪他一起吹冷风。董思成见他这样子心又软了，觉得郑在玹也不过是站在朋友的角度上提醒自己注意安全，归根结底也没什么错。  
他钻进副驾驶座的时候郑在玹已经开始打喷嚏，虽说是夏天，夜里温度还是很低，今天郑在玹只穿了一件衬衫，四面透风、袖子挽到手肘，竟然这么一会儿工夫就感冒了。  
“要你穿那么少。”他鼓起脸笑了，觉得郑在玹幼稚得有点可爱。

原以为这件事可以顺利翻篇——可不是嘛，已经过去半个多月，没料到董思成的发情期提前了。  
大约是因为那天罗渽民的信息素对自己体内的激素水平产生了影响吧，董思成斜倚在靠背椅里，小脸都皱紧了。最后一支抑制剂上周借给了女同事，他本想着下次逛街的时候再顺手买一盒回去，哪料到天不遂人愿，上帝都仿佛在嘲笑他做事不够有准备。  
罗渽民从他的桌子后面探出头来，“哥哥你怎么了吗？”  
董思成朝他挥挥手，“你自己去玩吧——诶，你怎么在这里？”  
“大老远就闻到了呀，”罗渽民皱起鼻子，“因为闻过所以记住了。”  
他探出一只手来试他额头温度，“好像有点烧起来，这样下去可不行啊，哥你还有抑制剂吗？”  
董思成摇摇头。  
那没办法啦，哥你绝对不可以生气哦。罗渽民从桌子后面过来，把他从椅子里抱起来，然后转身自己坐下，让他坐进自己怀里。董思成这时候还有心思惊讶，看起来那样瘦削的男孩，竟然有着超乎他想象的力气。  
“在想什么？”  
“你这样真不像Alpha。”董思成如实说了。  
罗渽民挑了挑眉：“是吗。”  
如果说郑在玹是典型的Alpha，样貌、能力样样都很优越，就连略显霸道的性格都很符合“人设”，是所有Omega梦寐以求的对象，那么罗渽民就是非典型的，至少在他之前董思成从未见过一个Alpha能够如此得心应手地撒娇和用可爱的语气说话。  
“其实吧，昀昀哥哥。”罗渽民一边调整姿势一边说，“你怎么知道我性格不霸道呢。”  
话音刚落，这位年轻的Alpha就凑过来，用嘴唇贴了贴他的嘴唇。对于发情期的Omega来说，任何Alpha的信息素都是可能诱导他们堕落的根源，刚刚那零点几秒的触碰对董思成来说压根起不到什么作用，顶多是隔靴搔痒罢了。  
罗渽民就是用这样的手段引诱董思成跟他接吻的。他先让他上瘾，欲罢不能，然后心安理得地加大剂量，又及时地抽离。他今年才不过二十岁，满心都是鬼点子，最知道怎么让哥哥主动靠近他。  
董思成在接吻的间隙睁开了眼。  
他被罗渽民咬得有点疼，嘴唇肿起来，如今又不是推开对方的好时机。他感觉下半身已经湿成一滩水，害怕弄到对方身上，于是努力抬高身体减少直接接触面积，又被罗渽民不由分说地摁回去。  
“渽民……”  
“好像不够。”似曾相识的对话，上一回他们亲密接触之后好像也是这样来着——？“哥哥介意再被暂时标记一次吗？”  
董思成呜咽一声，默认了对方的提议。  
其实也有那么一瞬想到可能又要被郑在玹说教了，可Omega的本性实在是太残酷了，即便他有再多不愿，还是眼睁睁看着自己沉沦了。他想，还好是罗渽民，还好是他。  
罗渽民慢条斯理地解开他领口的风纪扣，用低沉的声音解释道：“我本来以为亲亲就好了。早知道要标记的话，唔……”他笑了一下，脸孔精致又漂亮，“哥哥不要怕。”  
我没有怕。董思成鼓起脸颊。  
他象征性地推了一下罗渽民的肩膀，“等下有人过来的话——”  
“没关系。”罗渽民示意他可以把脸藏在自己的胸口。  
Omega的腺体被Alpha的信息素入侵，下半身愈发泥泞，原本还能稍作控制的溪流一下子涌出来，整个身体都在求欢。董思成不管不顾地挣扎起来，几次反抗都被罗渽民压制下去，狼狈的样子清清楚楚地映入对方眼帘。  
在弟弟面前丢脸了。董思成就连说“谢谢”的时候，脸上都还在发烧。

郑在玹这次对他的创可贴没有发表任何言论。  
董思成起初还担心他又闹别扭，没想到这回郑在玹只是瞥了他一眼，别的什么都没说。他观察他好几天，郑在玹和往日一样正常作息、与人交谈，看不出来半点端倪，董思成这才放下心，郑在玹大概也知道他的难处了吧。  
换了新的抑制贴，董思成继续和朋友们外出玩耍。中午大家在快餐店迅速解决午饭，原本坐在他旁边的郑在玹却突然起身换了位置，走到了离他比较远的那一边。沉浸在对话中的董思成没有发现，回过神来才发现自己身边空出一块。本来恰好可以组队的双数成员，却因为郑在玹的举动而浮现出奇异的不规则阵列，他斜前方的李泰容对面空空荡荡，而郑在玹则在角落里一个人发呆不知道想些什么。  
“在玹怎么了？”他轻声问道。  
李泰容摇摇头：“他刚才突然就走了，我也没来得及问。”  
这回又是搞什么。  
董思成的疑问很快得到了回答，郑在玹是这么跟他解释的：“你身上有别的Alpha味道。”  
哈。  
“但是不是挺多Alpha在场吗。”当时你身边就坐着俩。  
“不好闻。”  
之前也没见你嫌弃过罗渽民啊，这算什么，叛逆期吗。董思成好气又好笑地抬起手确认，他很确信自己身上没有任何信息素的味道，就连自己的牛奶味都消失得干干净净，“在玹你是不是太敏感了？明明没有。”  
“我不太喜欢咖啡加牛奶。”  
仿佛为了证明自己所说的话，路过星巴克的时候郑在玹特意点了一杯Espresso，并且声称自己不需要在里面加入任何带甜味的东西。那玩意儿实在是苦得过分了，董思成老远就能闻到味道，郑在玹却木着一张脸仰头喝了一大口。  
后来郑在玹再也没碰过那杯咖啡。  
真的很傻欸，董思成想，明明平时聚餐最喜欢的就是水蜜桃味道的波子汽水了，在他面前郑在玹又何必装成这样。  
郑在玹该不会真的忘记了他们俩是可以用“同进同出”来形容的“同年亲故”吧。  
被评价“不好闻”之后，董思成接连好几天都在跟朋友们确认自己身上的信息素味道。大部分人对他赌咒发誓，他身上只是牛奶的味道并无其他，也有少部分鼻子特别灵敏的说，好像是巧克力牛奶吧？有很少一点点苦味，唯一特别的是活泼小孩钟辰乐，见他揭开抑制贴立刻哇啦哇啦叫起来，一边踮起脚尖摁住他的手：  
“昀昀哥哥你要解开封印了吗？”  
“你最近都看什么了啊？”董思成哭笑不得。  
确认测试进行到后半轮，郑在玹风风火火闯过来，一把扯住他的手：“你在干嘛。”  
“你不是说我身上有味道嘛，我看看是不是我嗅觉出问题了。”  
“……”郑在玹脸上表情都有点挂不住了，“那你不会再找我？”  
“因为你说你不喜欢这个味道。”  
“……”面对董思成的回击，郑在玹举起双手投降。  
郑在玹当然耻于承认自己是吃醋了，怎么想罗渽民都是比他们小三岁的弟弟，偏偏弟弟就能利用各种优势让董思成心软。只要稍微和董思成相处过就能发现，这人对于哥哥们还能够表达出“不喜欢”的反抗姿态，面对弟弟的时候却经常无条件地包容宠溺，几乎从没有拒绝的时候。  
罗渽民估计也是发现了这点所以才肆无忌惮地接近他的winwin吧。  
……还不是他的。郑在玹叹了口气。  
“总之，总之！以后不要做这种事了。”郑在玹乜了一眼钟辰乐，“你回头带坏小孩子就不好了，再说这样随便把弱点暴露给别人也很危险。”  
他笨手笨脚地给董思成系扣子，后者抱怨“呼吸不了了”，他也没停，一门心思地“规范仪容仪表”。董思成结白修长的脖颈被完全覆盖在衣料之下，他才满意地点点头。

“渽民不喜欢牛奶。”郑在玹揉了揉太阳穴，“他喝不了那玩意儿，一喝就吐。但是他挺喜欢咖啡的，经常喝得过量。”  
“是吗？他没跟我说过。”

“我都听说了。”罗渽民的眉毛撇下来，“哥到处找人闻身上的味道。”  
董思成被他问得措手不及，想到之前郑在玹对他兴师问罪，顿时底气不足：“啊？”  
“为什么不找我啊。”  
“……”  
“明明找了那么多人，却唯独不找我呢。”  
总不能直说“我就是想确认你的味道是不是还留在我身上”吧，董思成反复斟酌字句，说，“但是你应该对自己的气味最熟悉了吧，闻不到也很正常的。”  
“哥是不是在躲我？”  
他再一次被罗渽民轻而易举地牵着鼻子走，认真地摇头，附加“怎么会”。  
“有的，和以前不一样了。”罗渽民用手指勾起他的一绺头发，“没想到气味能够存留这么久。”  
“我没闻到。”  
“有的。哥哥是不是因为最近习惯了……所以分辨不出来了。”  
“没那种事，”董思成说，“你先入为主。”  
罗渽民耸了耸肩。  
董思成想起他之前决定要问罗渽民什么，“我听在玹说你不喜欢牛奶？”  
“连这种事都打听了呀，”弟弟立刻笑得见牙不见眼，“没错。从小开始就不能喝……可能是乳糖不耐受吧，总之喝了很容易吐出来。”  
“既然这样，不会觉得不舒服吗，当时。”  
指的是信息素溢出来的时候。郑在玹曾经评价他是一锅烧开了的热牛奶，空气里也散发着好闻的甜味，董思成纠正他说纯牛奶是不会有甜味的，纯属幻觉。董思成刻意离罗渽民远了一些，后者又不依不饶地追上来，说：“不会呀。”  
“真的吗？”董思成仔细观察对方的眉眼，与往日一般平静无波，不受撼动。  
当时郑在玹怎么说的来着？——“李东赫，你知道吧？跟罗渽民一起长大的，捣蛋鬼，脑子里净是坏点子。但是罗渽民那小子呢，味觉不太好，就算往他的汽水里加盐，他也能面不改色的喝下去。牛奶就不一样了，东赫有一回往他的美式里加牛奶，他当时喝了一口就吐了。”  
倘若郑在玹说的都是真的，罗渽民应该超级无敌讨厌，一点点都不能忍受的吧。  
董思成还想再近一些看罗渽民，却被对方先一步抬手盖住了眼睛，“昀昀哥该不会是为了这件事在苦恼吧。刚刚魂不守舍地走在路上，我追上来也没发觉，就是因为这件事吗？”  
“早知道你觉得勉强的话，我不会答应你的。”  
董思成乖乖地站在原地，“两次都是。”  
“昀昀哥，”罗渽民叹了口气，听声音却像是笑了。就在董思成以为他又要说点什么为自己辩解的时候，却听不见他的声音了。倘若不是还能感受到盖在自己眼睛上的、来自掌心的温度，董思成几乎以为他走了。  
脚步声。衣服摩擦的声音。  
而后是突然放大的温热的鼻息。  
罗渽民亲了他。  
“……！”  
在公司对面人来人往的街上，罗渽民不假思索地吻住他的嘴唇，撬开他的齿关，一路深入，最终却只是用舌头与他的舌面轻轻摩擦，浅尝辄止，见好就收。  
大脑如同过电一般无法正常思考，董思成半天说不出话来。  
这个比自己小三岁的弟弟一向来胆大妄为他是知道的，只是怎么也没料到对方竟然会做出这样荒腔走板的事。  
“不勉强啊，挺喜欢。”额头抵着额头，“因为喜欢昀昀哥所以才能接受这个味道……还是因为可以接受这个味道，所以觉得昀昀哥对我来说是特别的，哪一种都没关系。何况，它们本来就是互为因果的吧。”  
如果他是普通的Omega，一定会当场就因为这两句话迅速沉溺下去。不，即使是董思成，听到这两句话以后，也不由得狠狠颤抖起来。Omega是很难拒绝Alpha的任何要求的，尤其是这样带了点挑拨的求爱……他咬紧嘴唇逼迫自己清醒过来，剧烈的疼痛令他回忆起方才那个吻的细节，脸孔愈发红了，“怎么突然说这么奇怪的话。”  
不远处传来的欢呼声令两人都转过头去，逆着日光，董思成好不容易辨认出其中几张熟悉的脸。视线右移，看见一脸复杂站在落地窗前的郑在玹。董思成很确信他们俩的视线已经在空中撞上了，然而郑在玹没说什么，右手插在裤兜里，面无表情地转身过去。  
——欸？  
以往不是不喜欢吗。

罗渽民赶到酒吧的时候，看见郑在玹一个人在边角处的卡座里，红酒已经喝了三分之一。  
“失恋不是约刚成年的20岁弟弟来喝酒的理由。”  
“成年了就能喝酒。”  
郑在玹定定地看着他：“再说了，我因为什么事情心情不好，你不会不知道吧。”  
罗渽民脸上的笑容收回去一些。他拿起那个酒瓶在手里轻轻地摇晃，而后给自己倒了一杯，“自从你把昀昀哥介绍给我认识以后，我们俩就再也没有像这样单独吃过饭。”  
“不是第一次请你喝酒吗。”  
“差不多。”罗渽民皱起眉，“看不出来啊，你那么喜欢他。”  
“……”  
知道我喜欢你还抢。郑在玹无言以对，沉默大半天才勉勉强强地说出口，“跟你这种小孩子讲了也不会懂。”  
要找我一起喝酒聊天谈人生的明明是你，说成年了就可以喝酒的也是你，怎么现在又变成我是小孩子了。罗渽民翻了个白眼，他原来一直以为郑在玹是那种理智到可怕的人，没想到在爱情面前也会撒娇耍赖口是心非。  
以他对郑在玹的了解，怀揣的心思无非是，“希望，他有一天会意识到你的好，你是一直以来都陪在他身边的那个人。在玹哥还是少看点爱情电视剧吧，这种人一般都是男二号，没办法跟女主角在一起的。”  
“我跟他是同一年生的。”  
这个我也知道啊，罗渽民不解地望过去，第一次见面你跟我介绍董思成的时候就是这句开场白。  
“我提早一年上学，一直以来都是班里最小的。上高中的时候，其他人都是96年的，唯有我们俩都是97年的。也因为如此我们俩的学号挨在一起，无论是列队出操，还是跑一千米的分组，都一前一后没变过。后来我们升上高二，学校里也确实有97年的了……但是他们都读高一，等于97年、又读高二的只有我们两个。那种感觉是不一样的。”  
“就因为这个？”  
罗渽民试着喝了一口酒。他不喜欢酒的味道，无论别人再怎么对他说“品质好的红酒喝起来不会有涩味”、“只要充分醒酒就能让它的香气挥发出来”，他始终觉得这玩意儿酸得过分，需要极力忍耐才能勉强咽下肚子。他决定不再碰它，蜷缩进沙发一角，“在玹哥好纯情。”  
“……”  
“这么多年一直都只是朋友。”  
“昀昀好像比较迟钝。”郑在玹撑着脑袋，不情不愿地问，“那你呢？”  
“我好像没有苦恼必须要跟在玹哥坦白是不是？”罗渽民逗他，看见后者蓦然僵住的脸，才心情好地大笑出声，“其实一开始还没有很喜欢。昀昀哥是好看的，但是对我来说好像缺一点心动的感觉。是昀昀哥突然自己撞过来的。”  
“‘撞’？”  
“就是我第一次易感期的时候，昀昀哥发现了。他当时应该挺怕我的……我也不知道我当时什么情况，总之，应该挺吓人的吧，他怕得瞳孔都在震，但还是问我需不需要帮忙。其实就算他那时候走开或者叫人来……都可以。”  
灯红酒绿，声色犬马。偶尔有落单的Omega走过他们身边，驻足停留一会儿，见他们俩谁都没有打招呼的意思，就又悻悻地走开了。  
罗渽民等那个Omega离开以后才继续说，“好像是从那次开始一发不可收拾的。”  
“你不是不喜欢牛奶吗。”  
“那次接触下来觉得还行。说起这个，你连‘我不喜欢牛奶’这事都告诉他了啊。”  
“我不确定你怎么想的。总之选择权要交给昀昀，他找不找你求证、什么态度，都是他自己做决定的事。”话是这么说，再想起那日两个人在自己面前接吻的画面，郑在玹总觉得心口无由来地疼痛，仿佛被人挖掉一块，深可见骨。  
他的昀昀，还没经历过情事，本应该是白纸一张。在他身边、见证他这些年人生的郑在玹也理所应当地认为，董思成所有关于“恋爱”的第一次都应当完完整整属于自己。他会拥有完整的、纯白的，同班同学，97年亲故，恋人，昀昀，他的董思成。  
“那如果我跟他告白呢？”  
掷地有声。郑在玹再也没办法说“随便你”。

董思成刚刷完牙就接到罗渽民的电话，弟弟在那边拖长了声音跟他撒娇，还没说事儿呢，先道歉了两回，“但是真的没办法，这个点只能想到昀昀哥了，关键时刻其他人都靠不上。”董思成心中警铃大作，问他怎么了，罗渽民这才期期艾艾地开口，“在玹哥在酒吧这边喝醉了。哥哥你能开车过来把他接回去吗？”  
“你现在在他身边吗？”董思成掀开窗帘，夜幕低垂，只剩下一盏盏路灯在黑夜里寂寞地亮着。已经超过十一点半，街上没什么人，附近的住户也都灭了灯光，他实在不愿再特地出门一趟，只好婉拒，“我记得你驾照已经拿出了吧，今天没开车吗？”  
“开了的。”罗渽民的声音又低下去一些，“我原来就是想要把在玹哥带回去的，但是我也喝了酒……”  
“怎么开车还喝酒？”董思成略微有些责备，不过语气并不激烈。  
“在玹哥心情不太好，所以让我陪他喝酒来的。”倒也不算是说假话，罗渽民心说，面上还要装无辜，“虽然我只喝了一点……但，要是被查出来的话，驾照就要被扣了。所以，……”  
“知道了。把地址发给我，我等会儿就到。”  
真没办法，一个两个的。  
董思成不敢耽搁，连衣服也没换就匆匆出了门。出租车司机好奇地问：“这么晚了穿成这样上哪儿去？”  
“有朋友在酒吧，让我带他回家。”  
“这朋友还真是——”接着热情的司机大叔就开始呶呶不休地说起他和他的朋友之间的故事，董思成有一搭没一搭地听着，什么细节都没记住。等到了酒吧门口，他迫不及待地跳下车，大叔还在后头追问，“欸，等下要不要搭我的车回去啊？这么晚了你也不好再打车——！”  
“没事的，谢谢您。”董思成头也不回。  
十二点，对于热爱泡吧的年轻人而言，夜生活才刚刚开始，然而董思成看到的，却是一个已经瘫倒在卡座沙发上醉得不省人事的郑在玹。他面前的桌子上摆了大大小小好几个瓶子，其中一个只空了三分之一。而坐在卡座另一端罗渽民，起初没注意到他的到来，面无表情地刷着手机，长长的睫毛在眼睛下投射下一片阴影。  
“怎么喝这么多……”  
罗渽民抖了一下，这才抬起眼睛看他，“昀昀哥哥。”  
“嗯。”  
“这里都是你们喝的？”  
“那边都是在玹哥喝的。我只喝了这么一小杯。”罗渽民吐舌，“我不喜欢酒。”  
“还是不同的酒……”  
“在玹哥说教我怎么调好喝的鸡尾酒，不过似乎度数太高了，他喝了没多少就晕了。”  
“真是胡来。”  
两人一起把郑在玹抬出了酒吧，期间还遭到了酒保的盘问，又花了不少时间证明了他们之间的关系，这才暂时解决危机。等到把他塞进后座，董思成抬手才发现自己竟然已经出了一身薄汗，热得要命。罗渽民坐进副驾驶以后首先善解人意地开了窗户，“吹空调会感冒哦。”  
“知道了，明明你自己也喝了酒。”  
弟弟对他勾起嘴唇，“但是我现在很清醒呀。”  
还好有罗渽民在。董思成想，至少罗渽民一路上又是帮他看导航，又是时不时回头查看郑在玹情况的，替他解决了很多烦心事。可，即便如此——即便罗渽民在他面前表现出来的是这样一个形象，他还是忍不住地想起方才自己窥见的，漂亮少年的阴暗一角。那样冷酷的表情，真的是属于眼前这个阳光一样温暖的男生的吗？  
“渽民。”董思成捏紧方向盘，“刚才我到的时候看见……”  
看见“你正在面无表情地玩手机”？  
董思成说不下去了。  
这本来不是一个值得在乎的点，何况他压根没组织好语言就急匆匆地问了，以至于现在陷入了词穷。  
罗渽民转过头去看窗外，说：“在充电。要一直保持开朗的样子实在是有点儿累，想着自己一个人的时候就轻松点来不想再多浪费电量了。”  
在董思成即将理解罗渽民反常的瞬间，那人又突然狡黠地补上一句，“——哥哥被我吓到了吗？”  
对社会人情世故能够拿捏得很好，唯独对这种愣头青式的穷追猛打无法招架，董思成知道自己没办法把这个话题糊弄过去了，加上又是他主动提起的，不得不思考了会儿，然后说，“没有。”  
车开到郑在玹家小区的时候，郑在玹奇迹般地醒了。他在不怎么宽敞的汽车后座翻了个身，差点掉下座椅，从梦中一脚踩空于是猛然惊醒，见到熟悉的楼群，又睁着眼打量了会儿前头驾驶座和副驾驶座的两个人，认出他们以后才开口，嗓音沙得不成样子：“昀昀？”  
“哦你醒啦，”董思成透过反光镜看了他一眼，“还好吗？想吐吗？”  
郑在玹坐起来发了会儿呆：“你怎么在这里？”  
“渽民打电话给我。”  
“那你怎么没把他先送回去？”  
“可是渽民有车啊。”董思成笑着说，“我可不想大半夜地跟一个喝醉酒的家伙在街头拦车……再说了，要是我那么做了，你估计现在还在酒吧呢。”  
郑在玹无言以对。  
董思成没闻出来郑在玹语气中的醋味，罗渽民倒是理解了个七七八八。他整个人靠在座椅上，只转过半张侧脸，“在玹哥你不会觉得昀昀哥能够一个人把你扛上十几楼吧。”  
“我公寓有电梯。”  
两个Alpha在这边打得火热，空气中隐隐飘着火药味，而唯一的Omega却专心于寻找道路，“几幢来着？我又给忘了，我不太记路。”  
罗渽民自告奋勇地要担负起把郑在玹送上楼的重任，让董思成“在车里坐着就行了”，却被郑在玹反对了，“昀昀大半夜地一个人留在外面很危险。”  
“我刚才就是一个人来的。”董思成以手支颌，很是自得，“这么几分钟，加上小区安保应该还挺不错的，应该没问题。”  
“渽民他有腰伤。”郑在玹又说。  
董思成脸色变了变，迅速跳下车：“我也来帮忙吧。”  
奇怪了，明明是郑在玹自己坚持要让董思成一起来的，可是见着他下车，脸色又更不好了。董思成一路上都在担心地问，“怎么样？是不是想吐啊？”  
门内的最后一丝光线被隔绝，董思成和罗渽民告别了郑在玹，踏上回家的路。  
罗渽民问：“等下哥哥打算怎么做？要是先把我送回家的话，你回家就没有车了。”  
“我打车回去也可以，不用担心。”  
董思成感觉自己睡衣后头的兔子耳朵被揪住了，于是停住脚步，“嗯？”  
“哥哥的耳朵好可爱。”  
“这是睡衣的耳朵啊。”他从对方手里夺回所有权，“你是不是也上头了，怎么开始说胡话。”  
“谁让刚才在玹哥一直都盯着你的这件睡衣看啊，”罗渽民说，“那样子好像就在看一只真正的兔子呢……那眼神我真的是领教到了。”  
“是吗？”  
“哥哥一直走在前面当然不知道啊。”他在后面扛郑在玹扛得都快累死了，那家伙看得入了神，有时候甚至忘了抬腿，这可苦了罗渽民，几乎是硬生生把他提到家门口的。不过这么一看倒是真的很可爱，衬托得董思成皮肤愈发白了，仿佛又变小几岁。  
即便有时候显得迟钝、懵懂，董思成毕竟还是哥哥，等到只剩下他们两个人，他便对罗渽民发问：“所以为什么他今天会喝酒，你知道吗？”语气里隐隐有些不容拒绝的味道。董思成笃定了罗渽民是知道内情的，以他们那俩人的关系，以他们俩今天一起出现在酒吧这点，都足够说明很多事情了。  
“他心情不好。”罗渽民看了眼表，眼看都要一点了，周围静悄悄的，只剩下两人的呼吸声。  
董思成明显已经困了，现在是强打精神，时不时地揉眼睛逼迫自己清醒。“他……唔，他为什么心情不好？”  
“哥你不知道吗？”  
“……”  
车悄无声息地停在一个十字路口，刺眼的红灯直直地穿破空气，逼得人几乎要流眼泪。董思成像是逃避那束光线似地，扭过去看罗渽民，“为什么？”  
“我们俩太亲密了，在玹哥吃醋。”罗渽民鲜红的嘴唇里吐出令董思成颇感意外的真相，“他喜欢你很久很久了，但是哥哥却陪在易感期的我身边，哥哥发情期的时候，也是靠着我度过的。”  
绿灯已经亮了，他却浑然不觉，仍旧沉浸在巨大的震惊之中：“你说郑在玹喜欢我？”  
“哥哥感觉不出来吗？”罗渽民拧起眉，“该不会连我也喜欢哥哥……这也看不出来吧。”  
不，你那边倒是感觉得很明显了，董思成腹诽，毕竟自从上次光天化日那一亲之后，他就花了很多很多的时间才消化整理好自己的心绪。  
“原本应该留给他自己说的，不过既然哥哥你问了，我对你知无不言。”又甜甜地笑了，“可以跟我做个约定吗？不要跟他说，我对你说了这件事。他觉得有一天他要自己跟你说的。”  
董思成脑内一片混乱，迷迷糊糊地点头，又感觉被罗渽民捧起脸，“再做个约定。”  
“几个啊？”  
“刚才那个是跟他的约定，不算我们之间的。”偷换概念向来是罗渽民的专长，董思成辩不过他，只得乖乖答应，“不会因为娜娜跟你说了这个事，你就抛弃娜娜偏心在玹哥哦。”

发了几天消息都没人回，董思成明显坐不住，打电话给郑在玹也没得到个回音。他在办公室里如坐针毡，好不容易盼来一条KKT却发现是罗渽民发过来的，回复的态度不算很温和，对面的小孩子就轰炸过来一串表情包，问他是不是生气了。  
董思成深呼吸，努力克制住焦躁感，换了个语气告诉他，“郑在玹好几天没消息了。”  
“这样，”罗渽民回复，“需要我去找他吗？”  
“他也没联系你？”  
隔了五六分钟，那边才再回复，“如果连哥哥的消息都不回的话，大概率他肯定也不会回我的。”  
不知怎么地，董思成从这条消息里读出几分惆怅。  
罗渽民当天就给了他回复，说郑在玹没去上班，窝在家里——但是也不肯给他开门，他隔着门都能听见里头电话铃声响，直到一分钟的时限过去，铃声自动切断。董思成“啧”了一声，“最近发生什么不好的事情了吗？还是说他被打击到了。”  
除了关于你的事情，他应当不会被打击到吧，罗渽民的眼眸暗下去一瞬，又重新明亮起来，“在玹哥可能是因为易感期到了，所以在家休息吧。我听他同事说前两天匆匆忙忙请假回去的，连工作都暂时搁置了。”  
董思成亲眼见过罗渽民易感期来临时候的样子，整个人汗涔涔的，声音也低沉沙哑，信息素乱飞，理智在崩溃的边缘。罗渽民跟他说自己的症状还算是轻微的，“有些人根本没办法开口说话，脑子里全都只有……”他到这里卖了个不怎么高明的关子，董思成猜得出来他要说什么，罗渽民却像是突然羞于提及一般，咬着嘴唇，“sex？”  
“那么他现在是一个人在家里吗？”  
“我不知道。”罗渽民耸耸肩，“去的时候没闻到别的信息素味道。”  
他挡住董思成的去处，“昀昀哥哥，无论是谁你都打算帮忙吗？”  
董思成扬起脸孔，无声地问，那不然你希望我怎么办。要是放任郑在玹一个人度过易感期，那未免也太绝情太冷酷了，……郑在玹也太可怜了。  
“我知道昀昀哥哥很善良，但是要是因为这个被标记的话，”手指拂过他的后脖颈，“太危险了。不是所有人都能跟我一样忍着不完全标记哥哥的。”  
“你觉得在玹会伤害我吗？”  
不会，“他太喜欢哥哥了。我好担心。”  
“那么你喜欢我吗？”  
罗渽民一怔，为董思成突然显露出来的尖锐模样。越是带有尖刺的东西就越是吸引人，要不然当初的睡美人又怎么会被纺锤吸引所有的注意力，印证了十几年前的邪恶预言而陷入沉睡。“我们俩对你不是同一种喜欢。”  
“没关系的。”董思成说，“我能保护好我自己，怎么说我也是你哥。”  
他们认识很多年了。董思成几乎已经忘记掉他们之间变熟的契机，总之，郑在玹先走向了自己，这在当时是非常令人震惊的消息，董思成起初以为那是郑在玹天生热情又温柔，后来才知道这样的特别仅仅给予了自己。许多事情一桩桩一件件，联合起来让他无从回避唯一的结果和事实，那就是郑在玹确实喜欢他，在他不知道的时候，然而如果将它们拆散了洒进这些年的相处，他也只以为那些都不过是出于对“同龄亲故”的照顾。  
董思成没想过有朝一日他站在郑在玹面前也会发抖。  
他见过郑在玹流汗的样子，学校组织4×400米接力跑，郑在玹被安排在最后一棒。前三棒落后不少，唯一的翻盘机会被寄予在郑在玹身上。董思成从看台上站起身来，目光紧紧地跟随者背后写着“127”字样的那件衣服。他屏息看着郑在玹在第二个弯道实现反超，便再也按捺不住心中的激动，从熙熙攘攘的观众席中挤出去，不知道遭到了多少的埋怨，脑中只有一个念头：要在郑在玹抵达终点之前，先在那里等他。  
郑在玹最后拿了个第一，剧烈运动后他的刘海都湿了，不得不将它撩上去。董思成激动地窜到他面前对他说“恭喜”。郑在玹当时对他说，“这是我们班的奖，昀昀。”董思成说什么也不管，“等下等下，你听，广播里面。”果然不多时，广播里就响，“下面发表男子4×400接力比赛成绩。第一名，127班。参赛选手，郑在玹，……”接下去的被欢呼掩盖住了，他们都没能听见。  
董思成说，“看吧，有你的名字。这也是你的奖。”  
他们当时肆无忌惮地拥抱了，对方身上的信息素味道隐约地传过来，董思成什么都没有想。他为自己见证了这个第一名而高兴。  
而现在，郑在玹说：“昀昀，出去吧。我现在不是很想见你。”  
“很难受吧？”董思成跟他唱反调，一步一步靠近，“其实要是在玹早点跟我说就好了。”  
这个Omega克制住颤抖了。他骨子里镌刻着对Alpha的害怕，虽然他遇到的两个A都对他很好，温柔，亲和，鲜少令他做不愿意的事，可是天性是难以改变的，Omega的天性里有一条就是会对Alpha无条件地臣服，尤其是当他们释放出求偶信号的时候。  
可是这个与他一起度过学生时代的Alpha也在颤抖。郑在玹将脸埋进双手，喃喃道，“思成，这不是我所希望的。”  
“我不介意。”  
“介意的是我。”郑在玹说，“我不能用这个要挟你做什么……我不是娜娜。他能做的事情我不可以，我不允许。”  
“娜娜也没有要挟我。”董思成坐到他的床沿，“应该不介意我坐你床上吧？其实真的没有关系。”  
“如果有那么万分之一的概率你被标记了——”  
“我想过这种结果。”他承认，“所以也是做好了心理准备过来的。”  
郑在玹开始深呼吸。董思成不介意他做一个趁人之危的小人，他却无法抑制地想要继续当一个无欲无求的圣人。他不明白董思成是真的不谙世事，还是纯粹地不在乎。  
董思成身上很香——他一直以来味道都很好闻，淡淡的牛奶味。如今被信息素一勾引，奶香味更是飘散得满房间都是，仿佛置身于牛奶浴，他能够从半透明的液体下窥探见对方漂亮的身体。他得到了百分之一；然后立刻不满足了，想要再多得到一些。郑在玹贪婪地将脸孔埋进董思成的锁骨，让他坐进自己的怀里，问他，“罗渽民对你这么做过吗？”  
“什么？”  
那是彻底的检查。郑在玹触摸他的身体，检查他最敏感的皮肤。胸口，后背，脊沟，腰窝，每一处都掠过，尤其是当手指拂过尾椎骨，一股电流迅速地点燃了董思成的情欲，令他也开始喘息起来。郑在玹说他太敏感，“有保护好自己吗？这里没有被奇怪的人碰过吧？”  
那你现在在做什么。  
郑在玹自己也不好意思了，酒窝浮现出来，“谁让我要对你负责呢。”  
“最近我会想，……要是我们俩不是同龄人就好了。身为你的朋友的我，反倒是看着你什么都不能做，好像我们之间的关系已经框在了‘友人’的界限里面，始终无法靠近。看着罗渽民那小子也会嫉妒啊……无论是什么，只要撒娇就能让思成同意了吧，我却很难做那些……”  
你们俩在意外的地方还真的够相像的。罗渽民也对我说过差不多的话。  
到底弟弟和朋友哪个更重要呢，董思成觉得自己很难说得清楚。  
“每一天、每一天……时间越长我就越是想问。”郑在玹抱着他的手微微用力，“思成，也许你一直都不知道，但是其实我是真的喜欢你。”  
“我知道的。我没有在故意装傻，只是，”董思成闭上眼睛，“直到娜娜跟我说了我才反应过来原来一切都是这样。”  
好像变成坏人了。明知道这样会给你带来希望——没准是痛苦，却依旧来了这里。董思成想，也许潜意识里我以为那些事情在未来的某一天都会得出答案，而现下的我却不愿意把你留在这里徒劳地遭受折磨吧。  
“……”郑在玹神色复杂地看着他，眼角依旧沾着亮晶晶的泪水，眼眸却前所未有地深邃。董思成没能逃开，就被郑在玹扣住了后脑勺亲吻。郑在玹对此的解释是，罗渽民亲过你了，我总也得拿回来分量相当的东西吧？  
Omega没有立场反驳。他任由郑在玹亲吻他的唇角，用舌尖描摹出唇线的走向，因为警惕而睁着眼睛。就在意识沦陷的前一秒他听见外面有大门被打开的声音，有人换了脱鞋朝着这个房间走过来。他余光里瞥见一个熟悉的身影，还来不及震惊于“原来罗渽民也拥有通向这里的钥匙”，就见他走到自己身边来，接着轻柔地盖住自己的眼睛，“看到我出现的话，哥哥会动摇吧？”

他被郑在玹临时标记，就像被浸泡在桃子果汁里面，整个人松软下去，带着甜蜜的气味。他四肢都酥了，一根小手指也抬不起来，躺在床上恨不能睡个三天三夜。暂时得到安抚的郑在玹将他搂进怀里，干巴巴地问罗渽民：“你来做什么？”  
“来看看你有没有公平竞争啊。”罗渽民撑着下巴笑，仿佛刚才眼睁睁看着董思成被标记的人不是自己，“在玹哥，one-on-one现在才开始，现在着急还早了一点。”

郑在玹紧紧地拥抱住他，像是怕水从掌心中溜走那样，不敢给予任何的空隙；罗渽民却只是轻巧地勾住他的一块边角，用甜美的，带着点诱骗的，声音，说：不要走啊。  
董思成愣在原地，身为一朵云，不知道该飘向哪里。


End file.
